Cheat
by Marzi
Summary: Songfic Vala finds Daniel 'cheating'. Song: Before He Cheats, Carrie Underwood.


Cheat_  
_

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky..._

Laughing, he pulled his partner away from the dance floor.

"I don't think I've ever danced this much in my life!"

"C'mon!" She nudged him. "It was only…" she cast a glance at the watch on her wrist. "Oops." Ignoring the giggles, he waited for an answer. "I suppose two and a half hours is a bit much." She was trying desperately not to laugh.

_  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

Leading the woman towards the bar, Daniel decided many alcoholic drinks were in order. He tapped his lip in fake contemplation. "How about…"

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
_

Grinning at the beautiful master piece she had made of the car, Vala commenced to take a small ring of keys form her pocket. It really was easy to take things from his office. The SGC could do with a few security upgrades. Slowly pulling a file from her jacket pocket, she found the one key she was looking for. Nearly laughing, she set to work.

_  
Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
_

"Wow. I never knew you were such a great singer."

"I think that last drink did wonders."

"Really? In that case…" He ordered another of the, watch-a-call-its.

_And he don't know..._

_  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
_

Running her finger across the smoothed surface of the key, she felt her work was finally complete. Yet, she felt it needed to sit a bit longer. Time, she needed patience. Vala spun the key-ring on one of her fingers, trying to get a better angled look at her work. The number she had done on the car was great, but something was missing from this. She needed to find out what.

_  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
_

Aha! She had found it. The perfect touch. Hopefully, it would all work out like it had before.

_  
I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
_

"Daniel?"

"Yes?" His voice slurred slightly.

"Is that Vala?"

_  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
_  
_Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
_

Sauntering into the bar and feeling smug, Vala let the smile turn into a grin. He hadn't finished his current beer yet! Coming right up to him, she dropped the keys into his glass before silently leaving.

_  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
_

He stared at the keys that now rested on the bottom of the glass. He turned to the blonde woman next to him. "Sam, remind me again, why you showed Vala country music?"

"I am so sorry Daniel." The colonel blushed. "I had no idea she would like that singer so much!"

"_Or _mistake you dragging me here as me somehow cheating on her. We don't even go out!" He stuck his fingers into the glass to retrieve the keys.

_  
Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
_

Pulling out the clinking beer dripping mass, he picked up the filed key. He and Sam stared at it. Placing it in his mouth, he slowly pulled it out from closed lips.

"I guess you'll have to take me home."

_  
Ohh... before he cheats..._

Sam shoved him off of his stool.

--

- This was absolutely fun to write. I am curious to know if any of you thought it might be someone like Sam he was with..?


End file.
